


an ode to the boy i love

by aletterinthenameofsanity



Series: if this love is pain (then darling let's love tonight) [11]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Cuddling & Snuggling, David and Matteo are really tender boyfriends, I have officially forgiven WTFock, M/M, Martino Rametta and Matteo Florenzi are Slytherins, Trans Male Character, crossing fingers that they don't fuck things up again, discussions of transition process, feel free to argue with me in the comments about sorting, in other news, minor subplot but a girl thinks Matteo is straight, never go up in a bet against Marti, pov matteo, she is quickly proven wrong, some really soft Davenzi scenes, very quick discussion of Hogwarts houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletterinthenameofsanity/pseuds/aletterinthenameofsanity
Summary: Matteo has been out and- well, proudly in a relationship with his boyfriend for almost three years, now. He’s not about to go join a pride parade like Hans or Lucas and Eliott or Cris and her friend Lucas, from Spain, but he is happy, and he’s out, and he’s not denying it, anymore. How could he, when he has the most beautiful boyfriend in the world, when he’s utterly in love with the man of his dreams?All of which is why he’s seriously questioning why the girl from his Indian cooking class keeps flirting with him like that. Like, it should be pretty obvious that he’s gay, right? He knows he doesn’t dress as fashionably as Lucas or David or Nico, even after he started wearing jeans that fit (at the ok.cool squad’s insistence, because, to quote Abdi, “it’s not fair to David that he can’t ogle your butt, dude”), but still. You’d think the fact that his boyfriend drops him off at school and that he always leaves right after school to get to David’s art school in time to pick him up would give off some clue that she could pick up.(The entire squad has a bet going as to when a girl will finally realize that Matteo's gay. This leads to some shenanigans, as well as some soft moments.)
Relationships: Cristina "Cris" Soto Peña/Joana Bianchi Acosta, Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Martino Rametta & David Schreibner & Matteo Florenzi, Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck), Niccolò Fares & David Schreibner, Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Series: if this love is pain (then darling let's love tonight) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550230
Comments: 8
Kudos: 150





	an ode to the boy i love

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Animal" by Troye Sivan.
> 
> Hi um Matteo and David, once again, give me all of the soft feelings and I love them so here's another fic? Also, Marti is a snake and Nico's really soft towards his friends so that's also something here, if y'all like that. Also, all of the counterparts being supportive of David's transition in the same way that they all take care of each other during episodes because taking care of each other is really important to me.

_We are runnin' so fast_

_And we never look back_

_And whatever I lack, you make up_

_We make a really good team_

_Though not everyone sees_

_We got this crazy chemistry_

_Between us_

_You don't have to say, "I love you," to say I love you_

_Sickeningly sweet like honey, don't need money_

_All I need is you_

_**-Troye Sivan, for him.** _

Matteo has been out and- well, _proudly_ in a relationship with his boyfriend for almost three years, now. He’s not about to go join a pride parade like Hans or Lucas and Eliott or Cris and her friend Lucas, from Spain, but he _is_ happy, and he’s out, and he’s not denying it, anymore. How could he, when he has the most beautiful boyfriend in the world, when he’s utterly in love with the man of his dreams?

All of which is why he’s seriously questioning why the girl from his Indian cooking class keeps flirting with him like that. Like, it should be pretty obvious that he’s gay, right? He knows he doesn’t dress as fashionably as Lucas or David or Nico, even after he started wearing jeans that fit (at the ok.cool squad’s insistence, because, to quote Abdi, “it’s not fair to David that he can’t ogle your butt, dude”), but _still_. You’d think the fact that his boyfriend drops him off at school and that he always leaves right after school to get to David’s art school in time to pick him up would give off _some_ clue that she could pick up.

By this point in the year, though, most of his friends (including David, actually), find the whole thing hilarious. They’ve actually got a bet going as to when Griet is going to realize that he’s not interested, with everyone picking various dates (with a rather pessimistic “never” from Sander).

Thankfully, though, Matteo and David (and Marti, the one who came up with the plan), have a hand on the pot, as they have a pretty foolproof plan to make Griet realize that Matteo’s not very interested in her.

No one said they couldn’t game the system, right?

(There’s a reason why they all got sorted into the Hogwarts houses they did, that one drunk night months ago. Isak, Marti, and Matteo are Slytherin, Even, Robbe, and Nico are Hufflepuff, David, Cris, and Sander are Ravenclaw, and Eliott, Joana, and Lucas are Gryffindor. There were some arguments to be made- Isak between Ravenclaw or Slytherin, Lucas and Cris for Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, Sander for Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, but for the most part the houses have stuck in casual conversation and in jokes, to the point where for Christmas, Nico got everyone striped scarves in their “official” house colors.)

-

Their plan goes into action at a party that’s being held at David, Joana, and Nico’s art school. Some of the students from Matteo’s year at his culinary school got invited, too, including Griet, and most of the “6/6” squad has joined as well. Robbe and Sander are MIA, as is Isak, but everyone else is having a good time partying.

And so when David and Matteo begin to make out right in front of Griet, not even bothering to get a room, he can practically hear David and Marti winning the bet that Matteo’s not technically supposed to know about (too bad for everyone else that he and his boyfriend tell each other everything).

Marti then greets David and Matteo at the end of the party, cash in hand. “We won, fair and square,” he says with a wink to David, splitting the pile half and half between them. “Already collected the pot from the losers who are here- still have to collect off of Robbe, Isak, and Sander.”

“Happy to collect later, partner,” David says to Marti, who shakes his hand with a grin.

“Now you can afford to take me out on a nice date,” Matteo says with a grin, as if he doesn’t utterly love cooking for David at home or going out to some cheap diner with him, either.

David rolls his eyes. “We’re putting this to the rent, Teo.”

“Putting _half_ of that to the rent,” Matteo says, “I’ll use _my_ half to take _you_ out on a date, Tesoro.”

“Who said that you were getting half?” David asks, voice soft and teasing.

“You did, when the three of us agreed on a plan that involved a classmate of _mine_ ,” Matteo points out.

“Wait a moment,” a voice says, and the three of them turn to see Nico raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend, arms crossed over his chest. “You three set us up?”

Matteo and David meet each others’ eyes, grin, and then take off running, David shoving the money in his jacket pocket as laughter spills from both of their lips, leaving Marti behind to deal with whatever justice his boyfriend deems fit.

“Traitors!” Matteo can hear Marti shouting, but he can hear the laughter in his voice, too, as Matteo and David turn the corner.

-

That night they tumble into bed, cheeks red with the chill of Antwerp spring air and _far_ more running than either of them are used to.

“We’re gonna have to deal with so much shit from the rest of them in the morning,” Matteo says, flopping down next to David, who just shrugs.

“We earned it, fair and square,” he says, “They never said that we couldn’t just straight up _show_ Griet that we were together.”

Matteo rolls over, pulling David in close to him, and David is all too willing to curl into Matteo’s side, taking only a moment to tug at his hair before lowering his hands to Matteo’s side, and Matteo can’t help but think about their giant squad in Antwerp, about how they’d ended up here.

The two of them had first stopped in Antwerp on their hitchhiking summer trip post-graduation. They’d known that they’d be moving to Antwerp in a couple of months for David's art school, with Matteo taking his gap year as he figured out what he wanted to do with his life.

So they’d first stopped at the apartment complex that they knew they’d be living in, taking a quick look at the tiny studio apartment (literally just a kitchen, bathroom, and one big room that would be their combo living room/bedroom). There, at the complex, they’d met Lucas and Eliott, first. They’d had no idea who they were, back then, save just a couple of rather friendly neighbors who’d offered to show them around town once they’d officially moved in at the end of the summer and then given them their phone numbers.

Then they’d stopped by David’s new art school, where they’d bumped into Nico and Joana, both of whom were working on summer projects. Matteo had been all too happy to watch his boyfriend get wrapped up in a two hour long conversation about movies, all while he’d tapped away at his phone, updating Instagram and beating Jonas, Abdi, and Carlos in several phone games. After that they’d left with Nico and Joana’s phone numbers and a second set of promises to show them around Antwerp in the fall.

They didn't meet Isak and Even or Cris and Martino until they’d fully moved to Antwerp in the fall and realized that their neighbors tended to hang out with David's classmates a lot, and, well, this led to that and they’d realized rather quickly just how connected their lives were, how they were far more similar than they were different.

Matteo’s hand finds its way under David’s shirt as they lay together. He never ventures upward, when David doesn’t have his binder on before bed (unless David has given him express permission beforehand, like when they’re having sex), but he loves the feeling of his fingers against the warm skin of David’s abdomen.

In turn, David’s fingers trace along Matteo’s bare torso. He enjoys David touching him in any way, and David certainly does, too.

And all this skin-to-skin contact gets Matteo thinking about David and transitioning, and the other benefits they’d gotten when moving to Antwerp.

Matteo remembers how David had been scraping and saving for years to pay for surgery before they moved, and he’d still only had half of the necessary money saved. It was going to be at least three more years of dysphoria and discomfort, and no matter how great their lives were in Antwerp that would continue to plague David.

But then they’d met the squad in Antwerp, and they’d met Niccoló Fares.

Nico’s richer than the rest of them. They all know that. That’s how Nico and Marti can live in such a big flat, why Nico and Marti always pay a little bit more of the bill than them when they all go out together, why Nico can afford the weed and booze more often than the rest of them.

And when David had mentioned how much top surgery had cost a few months ago, well Nico had-

Matteo, to this day, still remembers the way David had cried when Nico had offered to help pay for the second half of David’s top surgery, so that way he could get surgery this year rather than having to wait another three years.

It had been the second best moment of Matteo's life, the sheer joy on David's face when David had flung himself at Nico, nearly toppling him over in gratitude.

So this year, as soon as the summer hits, actually, David’s going to be getting surgery. All the bills have been paid for and everything’s set up so that the date doesn’t interfere with school, and so that he’ll have a few months to recover properly.

Matteo tries to imagine how great that will be for David, how much that’ll help with his dysphoria. David’s talked about going swimming shirtless, once he’s fully recovered from the surgery. He’s talked about being able to walk around their apartment shirtless with friends over, about being able to breathe without having to wear a binder, about being comfortable with himself, and Matteo wants David to be as comfortable as possible, as much as possible.

“So,” David says, fingers working across Matteo’s torso, “Where are we going on that date?”

Matteo raises an eyebrow. “You actually want to go on that date?”

David’s fingers bend a little in order to nudge him in the side. “Of course I do,” he says, smile teasing.

Matteo shrugs. “I can always ask the others for some recommendations on where to go.”

“Don’t ask Eliott or Nico,” David says instantly, “I don’t trust their opinions when it comes to cooking.”

That’s something that Matteo can _definitely_ agree with. He doesn’t really consider himself much of a food snob- though he’s developing his own skills, he’ll still eat nearly anything under the sun- but Nico and Eliott have an almost supernatural ability to turn any food inedible. There’s such a thing as a flavor palette, and Nico and Eliott seem to have the idea that anything under the sun can be combined to make a good one.

“I’m sure you can trust _my_ opinions on their opinions, though,” Matteo says, and David shrugs.

"You've got a bit of a point, there," he concedes, then leans in and captures Matteo's lips in his. "You're the expert, after all," he says against Matteo's lips, and Matteo is all too happy to tug David in closer to get better aim at his mouth.

David smiles into Matteo's mouth and Matteo could lie here, forever, with his boyfriend, happy and content.

-

The next afternoon the whole squad meets up in the common room, Robbe and Sander and Isak included, unlike last night.

Some of the squad are still grumpy about it all. “Can’t believe you pulled that over on us,” Isak grouches from his position on Even’s lap.

Matteo just shrugs as he leans against David's shoulder. “It was _my_ classmate who didn’t think I was gay,” Matteo says, “And I thought this would be the easiest way to deal with it."

"But you _also_ coordinated with your boyfriend and Marti as to when you'd pull it off," Joana points out, "And gamed us all out a bet."

Matteo smirks. Yeah, he _did_ do that. "No one said I couldn't."

“We have to give some of the credit to Marti, though," David adds, gesturing over Matteo's shoulder to Marti and Nico, at their usual seat at the table in the corner.

“ _I_ can’t believe you didn’t tell me about it,” Nico says to his boyfriend.

“Didn’t I tell you years ago?” Marti asks with a small smirk. “At the Christmas party? I’m keeping the money, even if it’s your mother paying me.”

As Matteo watches, Isak and Even’s eyes light up with recognition and they look at each other with fond smiles- the easiest way to determine, between the different couples, which ones experienced the same small lines or events. Though he and David never had that in-joke, it’s clear that Isak and Even did.

“Oh,” Nico says with a small laugh, the kind that lights up his face like David’s do when he smiles. “Is that right?”

“Si,” Marti says, leaning in and kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

"I still think it's pretty funny that they thought you were straight," Cris says with a small snort that has most of the group chuckling or laughing as well because Matteo? Or any of his counterparts? Straight? The idea is pretty inconceivable.

"You _are_ always hanging off of David," Robbe agrees, "Like, _all_ the time."

"Which is why it didn't really feel like cheating to make out in front of Griet," David says, playing with Matteo's hair in that way that he always loves so much. "It was really only a tiny step beyond what Matteo does on a regular basis."

"And besides, it got us free rent money and a date night," Matteo says with a shrug, and Robbe and Sander raise appraising eyebrows.

"Now _that_ I can get behind," Sander says, then looks up to his boyfriend, who has his arms wrapped around Sander's shoulders from behind. "You have anything we can all bet about, then ally ourselves with one of them to game the system and win the bet?"

Robbe shrugs, but there's a small glint in his eyes that reminds Matteo of Marti, of Isak, of Lucas, of Cris, of himself. Something sneaky and mischievous, a hint of an ingenious idea that's guaranteed to wreak all sorts of havoc. "Come back to me later on that one, lief."

"Will do," Sander says with a smile, and Matteo honestly can't wait to see what chaos the youngest of his counterparts is going to get up to.

"Count me in on whatever you're planning," Lucas chimes in from where he and Eliott are curled up on one of the beanbags, "I'm down for revenge."

"Doesn't work very well if we're all aware of it," Marti points out, and Lucas just shrugs.

"Doesn't matter," he says, "The Antwerp boys and I will figure out a way to pull one over on you three, just watch."

Of all of Matteo's counterparts, he's pretty sure that Lucas is the one he could trust to pull through on a revenge promise, so he just hopes that whatever Lucas is planning won't hurt. "I'll be waiting for it," he says, "Though if you don't mind, can you get it in before June 9th? That'd be great."

Lucas' face lights up in recognition at the date and, for a moment, something happy and proud passes over his face, as it does over all the faces of the various people in the room that Matteo can see from here. They all know just as well as he and David do what's going to happen on June 9th. "Of course," Lucas says, smile shifting into a smirk. "I can plan my revenge for before the end of the school year, no problem."

"Thanks," David says as he leans over and presses a kiss into Matteo's hair, speaking an unspoken _I love you_ to Matteo, an _I love you_ which he returns by squeezing David's free hand with one of his.

"Count me in on the revenge, by the way," Nico adds, and Marti mock-gasps at him.

"Traitor," he teases, and Nico shrugs, staring at Marti with the fondest, lovesick look on his face.

"That's what you get for not telling me."

"What if I _actually_ split the money with you?"

"It's the principal of the thing, cuore mio," Nico says, patting Marti's hand, and Marti rolls his eyes.

"Just know that payback will be quick, amore."

"Oh, I'm counting on it," Nico says with a wink, and Lucas groans.

"Get a room, you two!"

Said comment leads to a serious of snorts and laughter around the room. "You're one to talk," Even says, and Eliott looks at his boyfriend.

"They do have a point," he says, leaning in and capturing Lucas' lips in his, and Isak grabs the pillow on the sofa between him and Even and Sander and Robbe and chucks it at Lucas and Eliott as they start to make out.

"We've already got one mural in here," he says, "We don't need you two to make another."

Eliott pouts at his boyfriend. "You want to get out of here?"

"Might as well," Lucas says, getting up and helping pull Eliott to his feet. "We can go make out _and_ start planning revenge."

"Sounds great to me," Eliott says with a wink as he and Lucas head out the door to probably find themselves an empty hallway or a bathroom.

"We're surrounded by weirdos," Matteo says, glancing up at his boyfriend, who just grins.

"And what does that make us?"

"More of the same, I guess."

"Have to agree with that one," David says with a smile, and Matteo's so happy that they've found themselves this family of sorts here in Antwerp, this home that Matteo never would have guessed that they'd have the luck to get to make for themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it! In case it wasn't obvious, June 9th is the date of David's surgery, that's why they're getting all revenge plots in beforehand.
> 
> Also, if y'all want to argue over sorting of the Evaks in their Hogwarts houses, feel free to discuss in the comments! Sander and Robbe are specifically based within this AU, though, as I'd sort Sander into Gryffindor in canon. Robbe is a consummate Hufflepuff, though, no matter the universe.


End file.
